Yojimbo
Involvement in Rhysha Chatzy Ball Z Yojimbo is a legendary swordsman, known to some as the blademaster and is generally accepted as the greatest swordsman in the universe. He uses his vast skill and power as a form of income, taking on jobs that entail the use of blades, from simple jobs such as cutting inanimate objects, to bodyguard work, partaking in missions and even assassination. If the price is right, he'll lend you his aid. He is also the master of a dojo which he owns to keep all of the potential students in so that he does not have to bother with them, himself. However, recently he has taken Ctarl on as an actual student as opposed to his 'official' students. He is the counterpart to DictatorAsylum, due to asylum being an evil personification of himself. Yojimbo did not take much notice of this, nor did he care until Asylum ruined his chances of becoming rich(er). Appearance Yojimbo wears a colourful kimono over his illustrious and peculiarly designed armor. He also wears a rain hat, shoulder pads and a mask of the same design and super durable material. His appearence underneath this clothing is so far unknown, though we do know for certain that he is male and is extremely tall. Due to his height and sense of fashion, he tends to stick out, even in the biggest of crowds. Personality Yojimbo does not care much for good and evil. He fights for no side, only profit. If there is profit in it, he will be willing to fight. He does enjoy tough battles, though he normally won't entertain this joy so as to put money first. He hates nuisences, and will try to think of crafty ways to avoid them, rather than confront them head on, which is displayed in his 'psuedo-dojo' where he sends those wishing to become his student, so that he doesn't have to bother with them, himself. He has also been shown to get aggrevated when people misspeak about swords, as he got particularly offended when Asylum referred to his Wakizashi as a Katana. He is obsessed with earning money, though it is unknown what for, since he is actually someone of extreme wealth, being a member of the top ten richest people on earth, even after he lost a large sum of his fortune in the bombing of one of his main banks. Due to his self-centered and money loving nature, most others see him as a somewhat selfish and untrustworthy person. However, this does not concern him in the slightest, even if he persists in displaying himself as honorable and trustworthy. Biography Yojimbo's past is yet unrevealed. However, it is known that at some point in his life, he became known as the Greatest Swordsman in the Universe, taking on mercenary work as an income. Abilities Superhuman speed: Yojimbo has exhibited impeccable speed and reaction times. He has been shown to be able to dodge, slice and reflect incoming bullets with no effort. He can enter, exit and move across gigantic battlefields in the blink of an eye and has been shown to be able to at least keep up with Asylum's teleportation technique. Superhuman Strength: Although nowhere near Asylum's level, he was able to contend with the villain in hand to hand combat on multiple occaisions, although he was always forced to use his blades as fist fighting Asylum put him at a disadvantage against the powerhouse. He has also been shown to fist fight equally with Intellectual_Poultry, who is evidenced to fodderize John Cena. Superhuman Durability: He has been able to withstand earth-shattering blasts, the punches of both Poultry and Asylum and all summons that Asylum has used, although he normally dispatches the summons before they can finish their attacks. It is also noteworthy that his armor has never been fully destroyed, although only Asylum has been able to damage it. So far, Yojimbo has never been evidenced to lose a battle, although he did meet a stalemate with Asylum on a single occaision. So far, only DictatorAsylum has been able to damage Yojimbo at all. Summoning: Unlike, Asylum, who uses regular summon beasts, Yojimbo can conjure up and dispel weapons at will. It seems this ability has been passed down to Ctarl. Swordsmanship: Owning up to the title of greatest swordsman in the world, Yojimbo owns many legendary weapons, each with their own ability and power. As the greatest swordsman, he is the only man who is able to wield them to their true potential. However, his abilities certainly aren't limitless and he does have to rely on specific weapons in fights. For example, when he needs to fight in a certain way, he needs to select the correct weapon before attempting it. He has been shown to severe entire cities with his Zanmato, but only cut buildings with his Wakizashi. Weapons Wakizashi: Wakizashi is a short sword, kept at Yojimbo's side at all time. It is the only weapon he does not summon or dispel. It is the first one he draws when going into battle and will never be drawn if he is taking the fight seriously. This could be considered the weapon he uses for casual instances. Kozuka: Yojimbo has an assortment of Kozuka knives hidden beneath his kimono. He typically throws them at the enemy if they are a great distance away and he doen't feel the need to use a serious technique. Zanmato: Zanmato is the first blade Yojimbo uses when he gets serious. It has been shown to cut through entire cities with perfection and so far is his most destructive weapon, though due to the fact that he swaps this out for Ultima and Omega when he is in a pinch suggests that it cannot cut or destroy quite as well as the living blades can. Ultima Blade: The all destroying weapon. The ultima blade is hyped to be able to cut through anything, including and up to the fabric of space and time. His range on it is less so than his zanmato, but he can still cut things that are even 100 metres away from him. Ultima is one of the living blades. Omega Blade: The all consuming weapon. Despite being kept in a pocket dimension, Omega has one of its own. Anything it cuts gets 'consumed' into this dimension known as the Omega dimension, or the void. This consumption is not limited to just the area cut, but the entire section around the cut. Omega is one of the living blades. Unnamed swords: Yojimbo uses a near countless number of nameless weapons as expendable tools to deal with simple tasks. He has so far only used these to deal with the corrosive ammo Asylum used to damage his blades. These weapons are usually attributed to being Katanas or Tachis. Other named swords: It has been hinted at that Yojimbo has many more named weapons at his disposal, when he said that he had at least 10+ named blades. Since only three have been shown thus far, it is possible that we have only seen a sample of his true abilities. Trivia * Yojimbo is based on the Aeon Yojimbo from Final Fantasy X * Yojimbo is ranked joint 1st in the power ranking along with Asylum.